<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Getting To Know You by Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26527180">Getting To Know You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89/pseuds/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89'>Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dub-Con-ish, F/M, Fluff, Gift Fic, If You Squint - Freeform, Kidnapping, bit of angst, crackish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:13:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,042</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26527180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89/pseuds/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When the God of Tricks kidnaps Miranda, he has nothing but sweet plans for her. Will she be able to resist until the brothers can rescue her?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Implied Sabriel - Relationship, Loki (Supernatural)/OFC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Getting To Know You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How the fuck did this happen?! I thought Loki was dead?” Dean stomped into the war room and threw his duffle bag on the table before heading into the kitchen to grab a beer. Sam winced at the memory Dean had called up, Gabriel's face flitting through his mind as the event of Loki's supposed killing replayed in his head. Dean came back into the room, pausing as he took in his brother's pained expression. “Sorry, Sam.”</p>
<p>“It's fine. Look, we'll get Miranda back, and then we'll kill that bastard for real.” Sam slumped heavily into a chair, grabbing up the beer that Dean slid over to him and holding the cold bottle to the bruise that was starting to swell on his cheek. “I'll tackle the books we got from Rowena's apartment and see if I can find a locating spell, see if we can track her somehow.”</p>
<p>“We just can't ever catch a freaking break, can we?” Dean sighed and gulped down his beer, a scowl furrowing his brow. “Leave it to a Trickster god to pull a whammy on us.”</p>
<p>******</p>
<p>Miranda woke up with a groan, rubbing her hand over her face as she tried to take in her surroundings. Loki had transported them to a seemingly posh hotel room, the bed beneath her more plush than any she'd been on in years. The Trickster sat in an ornate chair across the room, and when Miranda's eyes flicked over to him, he smirked a toothy grin at her before plopping a red lollipop into his mouth.</p>
<p>Miranda sat up, her head throbbing lightly where she'd hit it when he had sent her flying to the floor earlier, before he had managed to whisk her away from the Winchesters and to...wherever this was.</p>
<p>“Welcome back to the land of the living, little one.” Loki stood from his chair and stalked across the room as Miranda squinted angrily at him. “Oh, and your glasses are on the table next to you, if you need them.”</p>
<p>Miranda rolled her eyes and reached out her hand, feeling for the bedside table, not wanting to take her eyes off the god. Her fingertips brushed against the plastic of her glasses and she quickly picked them up and put them on, her squint relaxing as her eyes adjusted.</p>
<p>“Why the hell did you bring me here, Loki? I swear, if you did something to Sam or Dean...”</p>
<p>“Calm down, pet. I simply wanted to spend some time alone with you, to give you a chance to get to know me, and vice versa.” Loki approached the bed and sat on the edge. Miranda's spine straightened as the bed dipped under his weight, her defenses rising higher the closer he got. “I've had my eye on you since the day you showed up with the others at the Ophidian to kill me...well, to try to, anyway. I assure you, the Winchesters are fine, so long as they stay away. I can't guarantee their safety if they keep trying to find you though, I've been diverting their scrying attempts all evening.”</p>
<p>“I still don't understand, why are you interested in me?” Miranda scooched back until she felt the headboard behind her as Loki moved closer, turning bodily towards her, his arms bracing against the mattress. “You could conjure up anyone you could imagine, so why me?”</p>
<p>“Are you kidding? Oh, little one, why wouldn't I be intrigued by you? I've never met such a feisty, beautiful hunter, and with such intelligence too. And trust me, coming from me, that's saying something.” Loki set the lollipop aside and pulled his knees up onto the bed, scooting up until he was looming over her, his face hovering in front of hers. “Don't try to deny you don't feel something for me, Miranda, I felt your longing back then, just as I can feel it now.”</p>
<p>Miranda gulped, her cheeks flushing. It was true, she had found herself inappropriately attracted to the god; even as she watched Gabriel fight him to the death, the manner in which he carried himself, that haughty air about him, she couldn’t help the thrill of arousal that ran through her, and then the inexplicable sense of loss she’d felt when Gabriel’s stake pierced his heart. Even now, she fought to keep herself from getting lost in his golden gaze as he stared down at her, his lips twisted in a smirk befitting the predator that he was. </p>
<p>“Look at you, little pet, I can smell the desire just rolling off of you. Come on, Miranda, you know you want to give in.” Loki chuckled darkly, leaning in closer to the huntress, his breath ghosting over her lips. Miranda shied away, still warring with herself as she fought to keep her conviction. It was a losing battle, her heart thudding in her chest as her eyes flicked down to his lips before flitting back up to meet his lustful stare. “Aren’t you curious? For even one...little...taste?”</p>
<p>Miranda let out a soft whimper as she gave in, leaning up to close the slight distance. Her lips crushed to his, her hands finding purchase in the starchy fabric of his white button-down, fingers curling around the collar as she tugged him close. Loki’s hand cradled the back of her head, tangling in the long chocolate locks as his tongue swiped along her bottom lip, eagerly seeking entrance. Her lips parted on a gasp, the sweet taste of his cherry lollipop flooding her senses as he explored her mouth, his tongue sliding over hers. She felt him nudge her legs apart as he settled between them, her arousal flaring as she felt his hip pressing against her thigh, all thoughts of fighting back, of refusing him, flown out the window as enveloped her in his embrace, surrounding her, warm and powerful and sugary-sweet, the heady mixture dulling her defenses, luring her into his thrall. </p>
<p>“Loki…” Miranda murmured against his lips, her head swimming, dizzy in the fog of him. “We shouldn’t -”</p>
<p>“Shh, little one. I’ve got you. And I would never harm one so precious as you, my sweet.” Loki brushed his nose along hers, his whiskey gaze darkening, dazzling. He kissed a path along the line of her jaw, his fingers tugging at her hair to tip her head back, exposing the smooth, tan, skin of her throat. “I’m going to take such good care of you, little pet. Don’t you want that? Isn’t it time someone took <em>your </em>needs into consideration for once? I can give you what you need, what you <em>deserve</em>, if you’ll let me.”</p>
<p>“The boys...what, what about them?” Miranda moaned out as Loki’s lips worked a mark into her skin, his tongue laving over the spot to sooth away the sting. “I can’t - <em>oh </em>- can’t let you hurt them...fuck…”</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, my darling little huntress. For you, I promise not to lay a finger on them. The dynamic duo will come to no harm by me, so long as they don’t try anything stupid.”</p>
<p>With that worry laid to rest, Miranda found no further argument to brook against the swirling haze that clouded her judgement. Her hands wound around Loki’s shoulders, fingers carding through the curls at the nape of his neck, pulling him closer as she gave in completely, let herself be loved and ravished by the god that had chosen her above all others. </p>
<p>*******  </p>
<p>“This <em>has </em>to be the place.” Dean slammed Baby’s trunk shut and handed Sam one of the stakes as they stepped onto the sidewalk, stopping to stare up at the tall building. “It’s the seediest hotel in town, just like Gabriel said his M.O. was.”</p>
<p>Sam nodded in agreement and led the way through the double doors into the lobby. The brother made their way to the elevators, Dean pressing the button to the top floor when the door finally creaked shut. They had spent two days scrying and casting location spells before finally getting a bead on Miranda; Dean pushed Baby to her limit speeding down highways to make the five hour drive in just under three. Cas had tried to find her himself, to no avail. Loki’s powers had  sufficiently blocked her from his senses. </p>
<p>When the elevator ground to a stop and the doors dinged open, they quickly strode down the hallway towards the converted penthouse suite, the out-of-place doors giving away Loki’s manipulation of the room. All the confirmation they needed that their partner, their sister, was in there. The Winchesters approached the door, a muted sound drifting under the door, like the muffled cries of pain. Dean kicked in the door and they rushed into the room. </p>
<p>“What the fuck, Dean, knock much?!?”</p>
<p>Sam stumbled into Dean as the older hunter stopped in the middle of the room, hardly believing the sight in front of him. </p>
<p>Miranda hastily tugged the sheet around her chest, turning to face the brothers, pressing back against Loki’s chest in an attempt to shield him from any attack. Panting, she fought to stay focused on the boys, the warmth of Loki’s body pressed against her tempting her still. </p>
<p>“The hell is going on here?” Dean yelled, his eyes wide in bewilderment as he looked from Miranda to the Trickster and back. “Are you...are you fucking him? What the fuck, Loki, what did you do to her. I swear, if you mojo’d her…”</p>
<p>“Dean, stop!” Miranda brushed a strand of sweat-damp hair out of her eyes and glared at the hunter. “I’m fine, I swear. He isn’t going to hurt me, and as long as neither of you does anything dumb, I have his word you won’t be hurt either. Stop looking at me like that, you guys. Like I’m the first one here who’s fucked someone they shouldn’t?”</p>
<p>They blanched at that, Dean shifting from one foot to the other, Sam running a hand through his hair, his cheeks reddening. </p>
<p>“Look, just go back to the bunker, and I’ll explain everything when I come home, okay? Just trust that I know how to handle myself here; Loki and I...well, we don’t quite know <em>what </em>this is yet, but, right now, I’m in no danger. Just go home.”</p>
<p>“Miranda-”</p>
<p>“Go home, Sam.  Please. I need you both to leave, without me, without causing a scene. I need you both to trust me.”</p>
<p>Sam relented, nodding mutely, barely able to spare a glance at Loki, that face too familiar, too painful a reminder even after all these months. He cast one last look at Miranda and headed back over to the door, pausing in the threshold to wait for Dean. </p>
<p>“Dean, please. I know you guys must’ve been worried out of your minds about me, and I’m sorry. You can yell and scream all you want when I get back to the bunker. But not now, okay?”</p>
<p>Dean glared at them, his hand clenching around the stake, calculating, every muscle in his body screaming to fight, to kill the bastard first, and ask questions later. Heaving a loud breath, he threw his hands up in surrender.</p>
<p>“Fine, Miranda, I’ll go.” Then he cast his glare on Loki, his face hardened in a grimace as he spat the words. “But if you do anything to hurt her, I will hunt you down. She’s family, got that? And I’ve killed gods for less. She comes back with one hair out of place, I will gut your ass.”</p>
<p>“Ooh, gives me the shivers when you go all neanderthal like that, Deanie.” Loki taunted, smirking at him from over Miranda’s shoulder. “I have no plans on giving her anything she doesn’t ask for, don’t you worry. I’ll have her back to you all in one piece.” </p>
<p>Dean growled and turned on his heel, striding across the room and following Sam out, the door fixing itself behind them as it shut. Miranda heaved a sigh of relief and slumped back against Loki, tilting her head back to look at him. He pressed a kiss to her temple as his arm wrapped around her waist.</p>
<p>“Told you they’d find me eventually.”</p>
<p>“Yes...remind me to never bet against you, little one. Now, where were we?” </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>